


In The Dark Caverns of My Heart Where The Cobwebs and Spiders Lie The Wheel Starts Turning

by writingdeluerann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his friends decide to go on a zombie run for supplies....things don't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Caverns of My Heart Where The Cobwebs and Spiders Lie The Wheel Starts Turning

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and thinking about Warm Bodies and came up with this.  
> PS: C = Cher, G = Grimmy, P = Paul, L = Lou Teasdale, T = Tom Atkin, M = Michael Clifford, and A = Ashton Irwin  
> You may not get this if you haven’t seen warm bodies, but you will. Enjoy

I’m hungry, but when am I not hungry. That is one of the wonderful things about being a zombie. You are always hungry which is weird for me because I feel like in life I didn’t eat much or maybe I ate healthy. It looks like I did, which why I always feel bad when I kill people. I hated it, but it’s life and being a hungry zombie is not an option. You do not want to see me when I’m hungry. Even though technically I can’t move my face and my expression never changes. When I’m hungry I let a few more grunts out than I otherwise would and sometimes I even can get a small sentence out. It’s like I’m a child or something. Maybe I acted like one in real life, which is ironic, considering that I’m dressed like I’m a runway model. I have on some Chino’s with a pair of brown boots that look like I should have probably bought some more before I died because the front is nearly scrapped off. Add that to the fact that I drag my feet all day and you can only guess how they look by now. I also have on a blue button up with hearts on it and a fedora. The others look at me funny when I pass them, but I like what I’m wearing I rather like the fact that I’m dressed sort of decent compared to everyone else. Some of the others can barely keep their jaws from falling off let alone worry about what clothes that have on so yes I am lucky.

 

I’m H by the way. I can’t remember my name at all only that it might have started with an H. I don’t know how much of that actually is from memory or from my curly hair, but I like it. H is better than nothing. So that is what I call myself or rather I would call myself if I actually talked to someone. I have a feeling that in life I wasn’t like this. I know I was the type of person that loved hanging out with people and going to parties, but now that I am dead I sort of keep to myself except for a few people who I hang out with some times. And by hang out with I mean we walk together sometimes and stare at each other for hours at a time adding a few grunts in for good measure.

 

My friends were here now actually. They didn’t live here, but sometimes we all found ourselves here enjoying each others not so company, _company_. The one I called G was sitting in front of the flat screen tv staring at it like it was going to turn on one day. His hair was in a quiff and he had on a white t-shirt and jeans with a wristband that read BBC Radio 1. He was kinda sassy which how sassy can a dead guy be, but he was. In life I wondered what he did. I think he had been a great radio personality when living because of his wristband and because the few times he does say things they are laced with sarcasm. There was another I called C. She was a girl with dark hair that was shaved on one side. She was one of the few of us that still had make up on. She also had on high wasted shorts and boots. I don’t really know why I called her that, but I do. Maybe I got bored one day and randomly gave everyone a letter for a name. I couldn’t remember, but the others were P, L, T, M, and A. These friends we even hunted together which brought me back to my earlier statement. I am hungry like _really_ hungry. I think it maybe the brains of the last person I ate. He must have been a chef or something because when I ate his brain all I saw was food. I don’t even know how I just remembered that because I had actually forgotten about him until now. How long ago was that? I really didn’t remember and I didn’t care because I’m hungry now. If I could actually move my face I think I would have a child’s expression on. You know the one they get when they are hungry and they have told an adult, but the adult ignores them so they get this look on their face right before they throw a tantrum. Yes that is the face I would be wearing, but since I can’t I just stood up from where I had been sitting. I looked at everyone and slowly mumbled out one word. _Hungry._ They all understood and so I walked out of the hotels penthouse suite with them following behind me.

 

We walked slowly like all zombies do. My feet were scrapping the floor further messing up these shoes that I am regretting not changing before I was bitten. I walked down the hallway trying my best to not bump into the others, but its hard when your only movements consist of _‘slow, slow, slow, a bit faster, then slow, slow, slow’_. It is also rude which I don’t like being. I would apologize, but I’ve already explained the _can’t talk_ part of this other than a few words and sentences. Also some of the others aren’t even as lucky as me to remember words so I guess in this situation its okay. We walked until we got to the emergency stairs. I pushed open the door and we began walking slowly down them. It was times like these I wished I didn’t choose to live on the top floor. Although when hunters are chasing you and shooting at your head the fact that I live on the top floor comes in very handy. It wasn’t that bad though considering I only had to walk down a few flights of steps because when I got three floors down from the top I would take the service elevator, which _thank God_ still worked. So no it wasn’t that bad. The worst part was the actually get down there part of all this. The sun was still up right now, but I knew from experience that as slow as we walked this was going to take a while. 

 

____________________________

 

 A loud clack echoed through the room as he cocked back his gun getting ready for tonight’s events.

 

“Is everyone ready? We’re moving out in like 10 minutes.”

 

He checked his gun again. The safety was on _for now,_ the scope seemed to be working fine, and he had shot off a few practice rounds about 15 minutes ago so everything should be good. He was just about to check it all again just to make sure when he looked up and saw Zayn, his best mate, staring at him like he was mental.

 

“Lou we’ve done this a hundred times no need to get all military on us.” Zayn said tucking a gun in the back of his pants and then letting one fall in his combat boots for good measure.

 

“I know, but mum usually does her annual run of the place in like twenty minutes and I don’t need her seeing us sneak out when we’re not suppose to be doing this in the first place. If she found out she’d have us thrown in lockdown for a week.”

 

“Not true babe.” El said coming up beside him now. Her hair was up in a bun and her gun was slung over her chest. Her denim skinny jeans were tucked neatly into her combat boots while her camouflage shirt hung loosely on her. “Your mom may be the head of our district, but she would never throw us in lockdown even if she did catch us. She loves you.” She pecked the side of his cheek and he turned smirking at her with mock annoyance.

 

“True, but Louis does have a point if we’re doing this tonight we need to leave now. Josh just called me and said we are in the clear. We have about a nine minute window to get out before she makes it around here.” Liam said walking up where everyone was now with Danielle and Niall trailing close behind him.

 

“See Liam is the voice of reason.” Louis said smiling then got serious just as quickly. Everyone saw the mood change and they knew he meant business now. They knew that whenever Louis got that look that he was no longer joking and no one better break his concentration or they were going to seriously get chewed out.

 

They all formed a circle. El was standing closely beside Louis with her hands in her back pockets. Beside her stood Danielle with her curly hair in a pony tail and night vision goggles slung around her neck. Niall and Liam stood next to her waiting for Louis to start and Perrie and Zayn stood next to Louis completing the circle. He knew everyone was ready now.

 

“Okay tonight we are going to District R. I know we have never gone that far and that district is one of the worst ones according to Intel so we are going to have to get in and get out as quick as possible. We all know the drill we are to be as quiet as possible. If you talk please talk through the earpiece so everyone can hear, but try not to be loud. We all know that they are attracted to sound. Remember that we aren’t going there to kill or be killed, but if it comes to that then we do what is necessary. Liam make sure and stay in touch with Josh to give us a heads up on how thing are looking from up top and to keep us informed on where mom is.” Liam nodded his head and Louis continued. “Zayn, Perrie, and Danielle you know the drill watch my back. Also don’t forget why we are even going there. Make sure and collect some data, but don’t get yourself killed in the process. We are going to try and reach the medical center in the middle of town to collect any and all medicine and vaccines that we can. Mom won’t admit it, but I think we are seriously running out so when we get there tag it and bag it. Don’t take your sweet time, but don’t rush to the point you break everything.” Louis looked directly at Zayn because they all could remember that night when Zayn got over worked and nearly broke every glass of medicine before it could even get in the bag.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. In my defense there were zombies in the next room ready to eat my brain so I was a bit nervous. I’ll be better today.”

 

“We’ll keep and eye on him.” Danielle and Perrie said at the same time.

 

“I hope so” Louis said and continued. “Niall and El stay close, _really close_.”

 

“I got your back Lou.” Niall said.

 

“Yea babe I got you.” El said smiling at him. She turned to him and intertwined their fingers.

 

Louis usually didn’t let himself get so vulnerable before a zombie run, but for some reason he just felt he had too tonight. It was weird. He brought his hand up lightly putting a loose strand behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her relaxing into her touch. He leaned close to her and rested his head on her shoulder before whispering ‘I love you’ and then pulled away. She didn’t have to say it back because he knew how much she loved and cared about him. If he was being honest he knew he wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for the numerous times she had his back when they went on these zombie runs. If he was being honest he would have asked El to marry him if they weren’t so young and the current state of life right now wasn’t ‘survival’.

 

“As cute as you two are right now if we don’t leave then we aren’t going anywhere. Your mom is literally like a minute away from stopping us from doing anything.” Liam said looking at them both. Louis got the message. It was time for him to get back into emotionless leader mode.

 

He undid him and El’s fingers and didn’t look back at her when she got a disappointed look on her face. He knew what they were going to do and he wasn’t going to let his emotions get in the way.

 

“Remember,” He said looking at everyone. “Stay close.”

 

He turned and they all started walking out of the ‘basement’, which wasn’t really a basement, but just a secret room that everyone had forgotten about or never went in. Him and his friends always came there to prepare for a zombie run. It was ideal because it was away from the main part of town, which was surrounded by guards, and it was the only place with a secret exit way that no one knew about. He had found it not long after they found this part of town and realized that it was the only part uninfected. His mom had huge walls build around it as well as a barbed wire fence. She deemed it the S District and they, along with all the other non-infected humans, have been living there ever since.

 

He watched as everyone filed out of the basement and into the open air. He closed the door when everyone was out and made sure to lock it as well as put back up the boards that were covering it up making it look like a pile of nothing. When he was done he looked at everyone and nodded his head. They walked for not even a minute before they were outside the protective walls of the S District. It was right on time too as his mom came walking around there with five of her guards. They had to hide before taking off.

 

____________________________

 

It was nighttime when they finally made it to District R. The streets were scattered of zombies walking with no purpose and no life. The electricity was out mostly except for a few building and it was quiet with only the sound of scrapping feet in the distance. They slipped inside past the makeshift fence that was unfinished and half tore down. They ducked into an alley between two-abandoned buildings.

 

Louis was in front with Niall and El at his flanks. They didn’t have their guns out, but they were still hyperaware. Perrie, Danielle, and Liam were both behind them making sure that they didn’t get a surprise attack from any zombies, which they hadn’t thus far. It had actually been a relatively nice walk over with even a few jokes to pass the time. The most scare they got while walking was when the wind blew too hard and discarded trash made Zayn curse into the earpiece, which got a giggle from Niall and a stern look from Louis. But it was different now. They were at the edge of the city and Louis knew how things were going to be if they goy caught so they all stopped.

 

“Alright” Louis said whispering into his earpiece. He took his gun that had been relaxing against his back and pulled it around to the front switching the safety off. He was crouched low to the ground like they all were. They all had their guns out ready to fire at any moment so Louis didn’t waist anymore time. “We are nearing the middle of the city. We got this far without any run in from zombies so that is good, but we need to stay on the look out now because they don’t call this District R for nothing.”

 

“Well why do they call it District R?” Niall said.

 

“Seriously Niall.” Perrie said looking at him with her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight.

 

“Well it’s a perfectly good question I was ju–”

 

“They call it District R for Restricted. They call it one of the worst parts of town because I’ve heard mum say that she thinks it’s where our city first got infected. There are a lot of zombies here and a lot of which don’t even look human anymore and I don’t mean just decaying flesh. That is why we need to stay close together and remember our places. We don’t have to walk far until we get to the medical center, but it’s going to be avoiding the zombies that is going to be the hard part.”

 

Niall nodded his head as did everyone else, but didn’t say anything. He had heard all he needed to hear.

 

“So is everyone ready?” Louis said standing up. Everyone responded by cocking their guns back and putting on their _‘full uniform’_.

 

Danielle put on her night vision goggles and Perrie pulled her black bandana over her mouth. Zayn put both of his guns in his hand and El tightened her bun. Liam sent josh a signal from the earpiece saying that our mission was a go and Niall turned his gun around that had been hanging on his back and checked his knife that was in his boot before nodding his head. They were all ready.

 

“Lets move out.”

 

____________________________

 

It was seriously dark before we all found ourselves in the middle of town in the old medical center. It had taken longer than I thought to get out of that hotel and once we did we had a bigger crowd than just my friends because we weren’t the only ones hungry. This crown grew as we walked down the street and we all began to smell the strong scent of human flesh. It was strong and we could smell it from miles away sometimes. I don’t know if this was because we couldn’t do much else so the little senses we did have left were heightened or if it was a zombie thing. I’m thinking it’s the latter. I could smell food from far away although I didn’t know understand why. I think it was the hunger that we all had which was way worse than the human hunger I could remember. This hunger took over you as it was doing now. It consumed what little part of your mind you still had and made you only have one instinct and that was to eat. It was happening now. I walked along side the others slowly following the scent of human flesh. It was getting stronger as we wound hallway after hallway and passed room after room until I began to hear faint voices. I stopped and the others did too. I looked around and closed my eyes smelling the air. I opened them and looked to the left. It was the room where they kept all of the medicine and I knew they were in there. I could smell them. I lifted up my finger and pointed to the room. _Food._ I grumbled and everyone nodded there heads and followed me slowly. The closer I got I could hear the conversation coming from inside.

 

“We need to hurry up.” It was a male voice. A teenager. He was nervous.

 

“Seriously Liam we just got here calm down.” Another male voice. This one was stern. He was obviously the leader.

 

“I know, but I swear I keep hearing something” The nervous voice said again, _Liam_.

 

“Liam just calm down before you start to freak Zayn out you know how he gets.” This voice wasn’t the leader like I had expected it to be. It was actually a girl voice. It was a weird voice sort of.

 

“Perrie, thank you for that, but I am fine. I haven’t broken glass yet so I’m good.” This was Zayn and the girl voice was Perrie. I liked their names. It actually made me want to see them even though I knew they would end up as my food, but again that’s life. We began getting even closer and the conversation continued.

 

“Niall what are you doing? Your not helping.” The leader said.

 

“I’m playing FIFA. Can’t help.” Niall said.

 

“Seriously?” The leader said again. I could her the fond annoyance in his voice. I admired it.

 

We were nearly at the door when I heard another voice coming closer.

 

“I’m gonna check to make sure we are still in the clear.”

 

It was a girl voice. It was different from the others. She started walking toward the door, which also had a glass window in it so you could see inside and outside the room. We moved on either side of the door so she wouldn’t see us.

 

“Clear.” She said and turned around.

 

When she began walking back we took that as our opportunity and burst through the door.

 

“El”

 

“Shit”

 

“Fuck”

 

“Fire” was yelled as we burst into the room catching them off guard. Everything was blur after that. All I saw was gunfire and blood. I smelled sweat, sensed fear, and saw round after round coming from every direction. I didn’t catch everything, but I could see T and L feeding on someone and as well as P cornering a flustered boy into a wall. I saw more gunshots and smelled zombie blood being splattered everywhere as I moved slowly eyeing my target.

 

“Louis watch out” El said as she turned her back toward me and shot at a zombie who fell dead as his brain scattered all around the room. Louis nodded his head and turned away from her and began firing at the group of zombies that had followed P and were about to kill the boy who I knew was probably Liam.

 

“Move out it’s too many of them. Move out!” I heard Louis shout as he continued to fire and everyone else scrambled to get out of the room.  

 

I turned away from them getting back to my current agenda. I was still hungry. I watched El as she was turning back toward me now surveying the room oblivious to my presence. I ran at her and she turned cocking back her gun ready to fire another round, but it got stuck and she panicked. Before she could yell for help I grabbed her throat and ripped most of it away tossing it as she fell to the floor. When she fell I wasted no time. I reached into her chest and pulled out her heart and began to eat it. I was immediately filled with every emotion I hadn’t felt since I died. I felt, happy, sad, worry, joy, anxiousness, excitement, and lastly love. The last one hit me hard and I was consumed by it. It filled me and I felt like I had never felt since before I was dead. I felt alive. I felt free. I ate the rest of her heart and then reached into her skull and ate some of her brain. It made the feeling that much more intense because aside from the heart the brain was the best part. This was because it made me feel again. It made me feel like I was normal. I could even see their memories when I ate into their brain. It was like I was living it. It was like I was there. I grabbed some more from where I cracked open her head and ate it with the rest of the half chewed food still in my mouth.

 

I was hit with her memories. I saw trees, leaves, and flowers. I saw a young El, possibly about seven, in school. Her brown hair hung down her head and she had a big smile on her face as she showed her teacher the drawing she did in class. She was giggly and jumpy when her mum came and got her. “Mum look what–

 

El was possibly eleven now and she was in school with a uniform on. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she worked diligently. I couldn’t see what she was writing, but it seemed to be interesting, as she seemed to never look up until the teacher called her name. “Yes Mr.–

 

Everything stopped and I was jolted back to reality. I could still hear and smell gunfire and death as I stood up. When I did the room was basically empty except for one person. _Him._ He turned around as if he could read my thoughts and I was met with his face. It was the leader, Louis, and he was dressed in all black with black combat boots to match. His hair was in a fringe and his eyes were blue like the ocean as I stared at them. They were also emotionless. He held his gun steady while I looked at him, but he didn’t fire. Why didn’t he shoot me? He just allowed me to back him up until he hit one of the shelves and his grip tightened on the gun. I didn’t know what I was doing as I stared at him. I don’t think he knew what he was doing either because he seemed to be struggling with the instinct the kill me, but it was like something else was holding him back and I understood it. I felt the same. There was something between us something that I couldn’t explain. It was something I hadn’t felt since before I died. It was something that made me feel alive again and for the first time I knew it wasn’t the remains of El floating in my stomach. It was something more, something deeper. It was something magical.

 

Louis continued to look at me. His gun was pressed to my chest and his finger were tightly on the trigger, but it didn’t move. He never made a move to shoot me. I didn’t think he would. I just looked at him wondering who he was and who he had been before all of this happened. Where we friends? Had we known each other? Probably not considering that he hadn’t said anything by now, but that could also be the shocked silence that one gets when a zombie that could kill you is standing right in front of you.

 

I began reaching my hand up. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I was hoping he wouldn’t use this time to shoot me. He didn’t, but he his posture did get straighter and the hold he had on hi gun was even tighter than it had been before. I brushed his face with my cold and gray hand. His yes widened as I did this, but he didn’t flinch. H didn’t even make a move to move my hand away. He just kept looking directly into my eyes like he was trying to understand me, but couldn’t while trying to keep his face emotionless which he was doing a good job of except he would let it slip at times.

_Lou_ I croaked out as I pulled my hand away. He broke his expression and raised his eyebrows.

 

“What are–”

 

 _Shhhhh_ I said cutting him off and putting my fingers on my lips. I pulled him down to the floor as I heard the other zombies enter back into the room.

 

They began sniffing the air. I knew they smelled. He wasn’t dead so I reached beside him grabbing a bunch of spilled zombie blood off of the floor and smeared it down his face, over his neck and onto his shirt. He watched me as I did this with a curious expression on his face. He didn’t say anything, but he did roll his eyes and flinch once before he finally allowed me to smear the blood on him. Once I did I stood up and looked down at him.

 

 _Come_ I said.

 

He looked up at me and made no action that he was coming. I knew in that instant he was probably stubborn. If I could change my facial expression I would have rolled my eyes, but I can’t so instead I said it again this time grabbing his hand and pulling him up into a standing position.

 

 _Come_ I said again this time pulling on his shirt. He was stiff for a moment, but when I tugged again he began to move.

 

The others looked at me and then at him. They smelled the air again and I knew they could smell him now. The smell of our blood was too strong and he had it all over him. They grunted which meant they were satisfied that there was no more food and that Louis was presumably apart of the group now. So they turned and we left walking back to the hotel.

 

 

 

 


End file.
